


Ash

by Paife



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blowjobs, Community: makinghugospin, D/s undertones, Fill, M/M, oh god don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paife/pseuds/Paife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on LJ's community makinghugospin. </p>
<p>Prompt: Marius giving Courfeyrac a blowjob while Courfeyrac smokes. Ash gets in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

Courfeyrac loved seeing Marius on his knees. Seeing the awkward, bumbling boy sitting obediently at his feet, ready to jump at whatever Courfeyrac said made him one of the happiest men in France. He looked down at the boy, who was looking back up at him with wide, blue eyes.

“Yes, sir?” Marius asked, his red lips quirking into a small smile.

“Fetch me a match and my pipe, boy.” Courfeyrac ordered. Marius nodded and got to his feet. He walked with a slight limp, no doubt from last night’s activities, and Courf grinned. Marius came back, knelt between Courfeyrac’s spread legs and presented the pipe and match to him.

“Good boy.” Courf crooned, rewarding the boy by carding his fingers through his hair. He picked up the pipe, stuffed it with the tobacco that was sitting on the table, struck the match and lit the pipe. He inhaled, then jetted the smoke out of his nostrils. Marius was still kneeling, looking up at Courfeyrac expectantly. “

Yes?” Courfeyrac inquired, lifting a brow.

“Sir…May I?” Marius blushed beet red.

“May you what?”

“May I…pleasure you…orally?” The boy squeaked. Courfeyrac chuckled and nodded. Marius fumbled with the buttons on the front of Courf’s trousers, but eventually managed to loosen them enough to pull down. Courfeyrac removed his own undergarments and slid lower into the chair, spreading his legs wider. Marius pressed wet little kisses to the insides of his thighs before taking Courf into his mouth. Courfeyrac tipped his head back and hissed through his teeth quietly. Marius ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of his shaft, eliciting a soft moan from the other man. Courfeyrac inhales more of the tobacco and blows it out in a thin stream. His other hand reached down to tangle into Marius’ black hair. He pulled a hank of hair roughly and smirked at the tears that welled up in the boy’s eyes. Marius lapped at the head of Courfeyrac’s cock, his big blue eyes fixed on his master’s face. Courfeyrac moaned again and tightened his grip on Marius’ hair.

“Stay still.” Courfeyrac whispered. He began to thrust upwards into the other boy’s mouth, shallow at first. The hand that was tangled in the boy’s inky hair moved down his face and stroked his jaw. “Relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Marius dropped his jaw and looked up. Courfeyrac gave him a soft smile and began to thrust again. He gripped Marius’ hair again and lifted his other hand to his pipe. He kept Marius’ head steady as he arched upwards into his mouth, tipping his head back to jettison smoke from his nose. Marius’ eyes watered more as Courfeyrac’s cock hit the back of his throat. He whined quietly and the vibration sent a delicious shock through Courf. He moaned and bucked his hips, trying to get deeper into Marius’ mouth. The tobacco in his pipe was all ash now, so he tapped out the bowl onto Marius’ head. The boy whined again, and Courfeyrac moaned. He set the pipe down on the table and grabbed Marius’ hair with his other hand. He pushed his cock deeper into the boy’s throat and jerked his hips up as he came. Marius pulled off and looked up at Courfeyrac, come dripping from his lips. His tongue darted out and licked the remains off. Courfeyrac smiled gently and stroked Marius’ face.

“My good boy.” His other hand carded through Marius’ hair, pushing all the ash out. Marius purred and pressed against his hand.

“Come on, up.” Courfeyrac patted his lap and Marius climbed up. He nuzzled the other man’s neck and buried his face in his chest. Courf continued stroking his hair, sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I tried.


End file.
